Random
by Moahoa
Summary: What will happen as Elizabeth storms through the doors of the Phantomhive mansion in the middle of the night? Why is she there? A onshot/drabbleish fic... Very little implied Ciel/Elizabeth, could be read as Sebastian/Elizabeth if wanted I guess...


Random

It was quite late one night when a wet girl came bursting through the doors of the mansion. The butler watched as the his masters fiancé made her way into the mansion. He decided to watch her for awhile. The lolita only walked about five steps before sinking to the floor. The red eyed man sighed, this wasn't as intresting as he first had thought. She usually did really abnormal things. It fascinated him a bit. He wanted to know a few things about her, like how on earth she came into the mansion before everyone knew she was Ciel's fiancé, this place was harder to break into than a federal prison. Sebastian watched her for a few minutes before he went over to the wet girl, he couldn't just leave her there. His master would be very upset if she got a cold or something alike. He looked down at the wet girl and flashed her one of his trademark smirks.

''Are you alright miss? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?'' The demon sensed that something was wrong when the usually ever so cheerful girl didn't answer. She only stared at the floor. He bent down so he could se her face. He cocked his head to the side with an amused expression on his face. He wondered why she didn't answer. He saw that she was crying, without a sound. It was like somone had put her on mute, he wished he could do that sometimes, but his master would most certainly not approve...

The demon soon lost interest and decided to take care of this matter. ''My lady, where are your maid?'' He asked with his usal bored expression. ''Alone.'' The girl wisphered weakly. The butler frowned at this, sending a young lady without an escort at this hour? His master would be angered. ''Why are you alone?'' She clutched her soaked dress, but said nothing. The butler was becomming annoyed. He guessed he had to use other measures, even tough his master didn't like it. Atleast it would be better than leaving her here. The tall man bent down to his knees, cupped her chin and forced her to look in to his liquid red eyes. ''Why are you alone, Elizabeth?'' He said with extra emphasis on Elizabeth. He felt her shudder and pull back a little. She quickly averted her gaze. He couldn't blame her, very few people could look into a demons eyes for to long. But she managed for quite a while, a new record besides his yet unbeaten master.

''I-I-I'' She stuttered as her pale face flushed and pulled away from his grasp. ''You?'' He asked with an other amused smile. She was such an unpredictable creature. ''I-I, I wanted...'' Her words became slushed as she reached the end, her eyes flickering. ''You wanted?'' He asked patiently. ''I...wanted...to'' She said before entierly succumbing to sleep. The demon sighed, he wouldn't get any answers from her tonight. He picked her up, she was ice cold. He pretended to not notice or maybe, he didn't really care. As they walked throughout the many corridors to the guestroom she mumbled once or twice. The things she said were totally random and irrelevant to him, he ignored the disturbed mumbles as he putted her down on the bed. He removed her shoes, coat and bonnet. The rest would have been improper. He just hoped she would be dry enough to not catch a cold or he would get in large trouble with his master. The demon slowly tucked her in as he had done so many times before with his master. He even wrapped an extra quilt around her, the image of his displeased master playing at the back of his mind.

Just about as he was about to leave. He heard something that made him stop and turn around.

''Sebastian?'' It came as such a low wispher, that no ordinary human could have caught it.

''My lady, you should go to sleep.'' He stated an bowed. Either, she didn´t hear him or she just ignored it as usual, she always had her way. It reminded him of the young master.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' She easked, still dazed.

''If you wish, my lady.'' He said with a small hint of interest.

''I had a fight with my parents.'' She said with a yawn and closed eyes. He was a bit taken aback, he had tought the Middlefords were out of town(as always).

''They came back and told me, I was to come with them this time and we wouldn't return for three months.'' She said and let out a small yawn. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he really needed to update his information about the Middlefords, he had no idea they started a three month project. ''I-I wanted to s...ay good bye to Ciel....My parents didn't let me...I wasn´t allowed to take the carrige alone.''

''So you ran all the way here?'' The red eyed domon asked sceptically. He was ocfourse expecting some other explanation, it would take a mere human as herself several hours to get here by foot, not to mention all the dangers. Instead he got a low ''mhhm.''and a small nodd. That was unusal, she was most certainly unpredictable. He waited for her to speak up again, she didn't. As he was about to reach the door a second time as he caught an other wispher.

´´I-I-I just wanted to see his smile one last..´´ The rest was drowned out by a yawn. The evil butler smiled. She had run several miles just to se a guy smile, it was...interesting. Not to say foolish. Apparently that was what people who were in love did. He wondered how that would feel, humans were so complicated, yet simple. The demon butler glanced back at the girl, who was now asleep, before walking outside. He had to report to his master tomorrow, about the Middlefords leaving. He was not going to be pleased for not receving the informaiton sooner. Before he reported back, he had to go and collect even more information, so it would have to wait until the morning. He felt disturbed for being clueless for the first time. The butler shook his head, the unpredictebleness of the Middlefords had to be something that ran in the family. Then he blew out the candles and set off to the Middleford mansion.


End file.
